


Get a Hint

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [303]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve can't get a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Clint wants to jump Phil’s bones.

Likewise, Phil wants to jump Clint’s bones. 

The only thing standing between them was Captain America. Quite literally, in fact

“I just don’t think he should be using that tone of green, you know? I mean, it looks like puke, and you really don’t want that in a child’s bedroom. What do you guys think?” Steve asked, turning from side to side where Phil and Clint flanked him on the couch. 

Both men gave him a smile before turning back to the TV. 

“Maybe baby blue would’ve worked better. Or if they wanted to stay with green, then maybe a pastel-ly shade of green. It’ll help relax the eyes and everything. 

“I’ll get us something to drink.” Phil offered, shooting Clint a look.

“I’ll help.” Clint said a second later, padding off to follow Phil.

As soon as they were both in the kitchen, alone, Clint did what his body has been telling him to do, and jumped Phil. Phil didn’t seem to have any problems with it, if the way his moans were any indication. 

They must have been making out for a while because the next thing either men knew, Steve was in the kitchen with them. 

“Oh, hey guys.” Steve said as if nothing happened. “I wondered what took you both so long, so I decided to check. Is there no more drinks left in the fridge? I just bought a few Dr. Peppers the other day.” He opened the fridge and inspected. “Strange. I know I put like 3 packs in the fridge. I wonder where they are. JARVIS?”

“My feed seems to indicate that the various members of the Avengers took a can of Dr. Pepper at varying hours since you put them in the fridge yesterday, Captain.” JARVIS answered truthfully. 

Steve sighed. “What did I tell you guys about touching other people’s food.” Steve muttered, taking out three cans of beer. “Here, Clint. Why don’t you take these to the living room.” Steve threw the beer cans at Clint, knowing full well that the archer would be able to catch them all. 

Steve then moved to the pantry and picked some snacks. “Here, Phil. Catch.” Steve threw a big bag of Cheetos at Phil and placed a bag of unpopped pop corn in the oven. “You go on ahead. I’ll just wait for these.” 

Steve shooed them both back to the living room where Phil and Clint both sat back down, a frown on their faces. “You  _have_ to talk to him.” Phil told Clint.

“Why me? You’re the super fan.” Clint countered.

“He’s your team mate.” Phil said.

“Yeah, but your technically his boss. You could tell him to leave us alone so we could make out.”

“Please. Rank means nothing to the Avengers. You all have problems with authority, and we all know it. He’s not going to listen to me if I pull rank on him.”

Clint and Phil sighed. They were getting nowhere. They’ve tried going up to their room a while ago but Steve just barged in and pulled them both to the living room because it was time for Dog Cops. and two hours later, they were still stuck in the communal living room. 

“You’d think he’d get the hint by now.” Clint said sadly. 

“How much more hinting could we do before he gets the idea?”

“Before who gets what idea?” Natasha asked, stepping out of the elevator with Tony at her tail. 

Phil and Clint both look at them and smile. “We need you to distract Steve.” Phil said, walking around the couch to move towards Natasha. Clint did the same for Tony.

“What? Why?” Tony asked.

“ _Because._  We want to have sex, and Steve wants to watch TV with us. We can’t exactly have sex in front of him.” Clint said, the underlying ‘duh’ not lost.

“Technically-” Tony started.

“WE  _CAN’T.”_ Phil reiterated. Tony rolled his eyes at the agent.

“Fine. Go. Make like bunnies and hump each other. We’ve got Steve.” Natasha shooed them away.

They were all too happy to oblige.

—

When Steve came back to the living room, it was to Tony and Natasha, helping themselves to the Cheetos and beer that were supposed to be for him, Phil, and Clint.

“Where’s Phil and Clint?” Steve asked, sitting next to Natasha. 

“They went up to have sex.” Tony said, eyes not even leaving the screen.

“Oh.” Now, the weird faces they made that looked like they just got caught doing something they weren’t supposed to in the kitchen made more sense. “They should have just said so. I’d have left the room.” 

“In the 21st century, we don’t say we want to bone each other. We just sort of hint at it until the others all feel so uncomfortable that they excuse themselves.” Natasha explained, reaching over to the bowl of popcorn.

“Oh. Okay.” They were quietly watching for a few moments before Steve spoke again. “You guys owe me 10 bucks for the Dr. Pepper.”

Natasha snorted and Tony gave him an amused smile. “Open a tab.” 

Steve shook his head at the two.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129864773771/i-know-its-not-healthy-to-sleep-for-an-entire)


End file.
